


Sunshine

by afewreelthoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: Renly and Loras visit Dorne.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> written for Renly Week: Day 3 - Renly x Loras 
> 
> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

When Renly Baratheon visited Sunspear for the second time, Oberyn could not keep his eyes off of him. Two years before, when he was sixteen, already grown and beautiful, but almost uncertain about the length of his legs and the breadth of his shoulders, Oberyn had flirted, and directed him in the direction of a certain book seller as a parting gift. No more.

Now that the boy had returned, he was a man.

His party from King’s Landing arrived soaked in sweat, his knights buckled into heavy armor. Renly’s hair was slick against his neck, but he gave no indication of any discomfort. His resemblance to Robert had become uncanny.

“I would like to congratulate you on your appointment to the Small Council,” Oberyn said, when they crossed the threshold into the castle. He could smell the young man’s sweat, and beneath it, some sweet floral scent.

“It was only a matter of time,” Renly said, smiling.

“What do you mean by that?”

He shrugged his ridiculously broad shoulders. “It wasn’t something I earned.”

Oberyn wasn’t sure what to say to that, and Doran did not give him a chance to think on it.

“I will see to our guest, Oberyn,” he said, his voice a veiled threat that only Oberyn could understand.

Lord Renly followed Doran into his throne room, his squire following him, darting thorny glances in Oberyn’s direction. The boy was all arms and legs, and he had shot up at least a foot since Oberyn had last saw him.

Oberyn first thought that what we he wanted more than anything was still vengeance, conquering Robert through conquering his look-alike little brother. The resemblance to Robert evaporated when he saw Lord Renly enter for dinner in a sheer Dornish gown over loose trousers, smelling like oranges.

He shifted slightly in his seat. Ellaria’s hand rested on his thigh, and he knew she could tell what he was thinking. Renly claimed the seat next to them, and Doran shot a warning glance across the table that Oberyn pretended not to see.

“What is it, Your Highness?” Renly asked, and Oberyn thought there was something darker in his smile than usual.

“Most Westerosi men don’t take to Dornish dress so quickly.”

“I’m surprised.” Renly sat down, still turned to Oberyn and Ellaria. “It’s too hot to wear anything else.”

Ellaria’s hand squeezed Oberyn's thigh.

“I’m sure you find it terribly decadent here,” she said.

“Not really,” Renly said. “I’ve spent a great deal of time in the Reach.”

“But those fine things there,” Ellaria said, "they are always for a purpose, for a show."

"Why own beautiful things and not show them off?” Renly leaned a little further back in his chair, letting the front of his gown fall open, and Oberyn wanted to laugh out loud at his audacity.

Suddenly something across the room caught Renly’s eye, and he sat forward in his seat. The Tyrell boy’s long legs were disappearing around a corner.

Renly smiled at them both. “Would you excuse me for a moment?”

Oberyn did not follow him right away. He waited until Doran seemed distracted, and then he followed after them. It was not hard to find Loras; his incoherent shouting echoed through the hall.

Oberyn stopped just short of the room they were in. Loras was still yelling.

“ - and I know Willas has forgiven him. I know he has, and I know it’s fucking childish to hate him but I do – I do. He’s a bastard and…”

“It’s all right. It’s okay.” Renly’s voice followed, low and calm, and accompanied by the rustling of fabric, as if he had enfolded the boy in his arms. “You have every right to be angry.”

“I know I have no right to ask you not to - ”

“Nothing is going to happen,” Renly said. “I promise you.” That wasn’t the way a lord spoke to his squire. Nor was it the way a man spoke to his lover. There was no lust, no longing. Perhaps not love, but the first step towards it. 

Too curious not to stay where he was, Oberyn slowly looked around the side of doorway.

Renly was holding Loras close and rocking him back and forth.

“I might tease him a little, flirt with him a little, but I promise nothing will happen.”

Loras snorted. “Cause you’re so subtle.”

Renly smiled at that, as if he could not hold it back, and it was as different as the way he looked at everyone else as a winking star was from the sun.


End file.
